Our Equality
by Harukanee26
Summary: " Your place is with your people. " He continues as he kept his gaze on Connor. " Your place is beside me. Understand? " Markus asks, a smile formed on his lips. " Got it, Leader. " Connor replies cheekily, a smile plastered on his lips. Markus x Connor.


**A.N :** Good to see you! This is my first Fanfiction of DBH, so take it easy with me. I've been into DBH so much that my galleries are filled with Connor, Markus, Hank, Kara and lots of group photos. But, _mostly Markus x Connor and Hank x Connor – as lovers/father and son relationship._ Anyway, I don't actually know what their ships are called so I'll just write them normally. This is pretty short since I did this during my trip out of the country so I apologize.

A small part of the dialogue from the beginning is taken straight from the game itself, so I don't own them. But, when you noticed some dialogues full of bromance—that's definitely from me.

Alright, I've talk long enough, sorry to make you read all that!

Let's get into the story!

 **Our Equality**

A Detroit: Become Human Fanfiction made by _Harukanee26_

 **Disclaimer :**

Detroit: Become Human © Quantic Dream – David Cage. _Detroit: Become Human does not belong to me. Only the plot and story_.

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama/Friendship

 **Pairing :**

Markus x Connor

Slight _Mother – Daughter relationship_ Kara and Alice

 **Rated :**

T – _For some hugging and sweet talk_

 **Warning :**

Slight AU, Grammar Mistakes, Connor Innocent, Slight Fluff, and many little mistakes.

 **Enjoy the story!**

The abandon Church, after the bombing of Jericho.

Markus is worried. That was an understatement.

He kept glancing at Connor on the way to the evacuation place, worrying over his mental state after that attack. He knows _for sure_ that Connor will be blaming himself. He marches his way to Connor after he made sure that the other survivors are safe and the situation is under control. He went to see Kara and Alice's condition, assuring them that everything is going to be okay and gave them those fake ID cards. They should be able to leave safely. Now it's time to check on Connor's condition.

He kept his composed manners as he walks to Connor in a steady pace. When Markus reached Connor's place, he was welcome with a sight he expected. Connor in his deep thoughts, his face may portray calmness but his body language speaks tense and regrets.

Markus closes the distance between the two of them. Connor noticed him and immediately gazed down, uncertain to look Markus in the face. But even then, Connor decides to speaks up.

" It's my fault, " Connor huffs out loud once Markus is in front of him, regrets can be heard in his tone. " The humans manage to locate Jericho... "

Connor kept his gaze downwards, unable to look Markus in the eyes but Markus's gaze is locked on him.

' _It's not your fault, that was what you were created for. And I never blame you for obeying them. '_ Markus wanted to say but decides to stay quiet and let Connor continues.

" I was stupid. " Connor admitted as he shook his head a little. " I should've guessed they were using me. "

Markus wanted to comfort him. He never once thought that Connor is doing the wrong thing. And most of all, he hates seeing Connor depressed and sad like this.

Connor walks toward Markus slowly; his steps are tense and expression turns regretful. He then mutters.

" I'm sorry, Markus… " Connor looks up to the tan looking Android, his expression full of hurt. Markus stares back as he let Connor speaks.

" I can understand if you decide not to trust me…" He informed the Leader of Jericho in a steady tone.

' _I trust you. You shouldn't be worrying about something so trivial. I hate seeing you like this. '_ Markus thought, holding back his urges to just hug and comfort Connor and make him feel better.

" You're one of us now. " Markus states confidently, now eyeing Connor sternly. He wanted his massage to be heard clearly without the slightest doubt.

" Your place is with your people. " He continues as he kept his gaze on Connor. He walks up to him and held Connor's cheek, gently stroking it to reassure him.

" Your place is beside me. Understand? " Markus asks, a smile formed on his lips. Connor widen his eyes in surprise before returning his smile.

" Got it, _Leader_. " Connor replies cheekily, a teasing tone can be heard in his words as a small smile formed on his lips, matching Markus'.

" You look better this way. " Markus blurts out suddenly but immediately covers his mouth, embarrassed for saying that out of the blue.

" What do you mean? Do you mean these clothes I'm wearing right now? " Connor looks at him with confusedly, tilting his head to the side. He looks around his clothes curiously. Markus silently holds himself back from hugging Connor and smother him with lots of love for being so cute and adorable.

" I supposed it does feel more… _cozy_ to wear, as humans say it. " Connor comments once again, fiddling with his jacket and beanie on his head. He chuckles at how warm they are—his formal CyberLife uniform he usually wears, pales in comparison to these cozy clothing he's currently wearing.

" …Yeah, I'm glad you preferred these over your CyberLife uniform. How about when we both are free and safe, we get you more warm and comfortable clothes to wear, what do you say? " Markus chuckles at his naivety and innocence as he holds his right hands up for Connor to take. Connor, understanding his gesture, reaches his hand out and grips Markus's fingers gently—their hands connect with each other, as they watched them turn white.

" I'd love to. We could both get them once humans acknowledge our rights and equality. We could also ask Hank about his opinion. " Connor agreed cheerfully, especially when he adds the last part. Markus noticed this and questioned him.

" Hank? Who is that? A friend? " He arched an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. Connor perks up at the mention of his name.

" Lieutenant Hank Anderson – the partner I'm assigned with while dealing with Deviant Homicide cases. Hank was the one who choose this outfit for my infiltration to Jericho. " Connor informed robotically, much to Markus displeased. But before he can protest, Connor expression soften.

" And… Yes, he's my friend. I'm glad that he treats me like I'm alive and choose our side despite the difference in our races. " Connor finished with grateful smile. Markus widen his eyes in surprise but then matched Connor's smile.

" He's a great friend. I'm happy that you have him by your side during your time before you became a Deviant. " Markus states sincerely but a bit envious that _this Hank_ has been by his side longer than Markus. But as long as Connor is safe and happy, he'll let that slide.

" Yeah, I have to say that I'm lucky to have Hank supporting my choice in helping our kind. " Connor admitted. He then tilts his head to the side and looks at Markus curiously.

" Do you want to meet him? I'd like to have him meet you after all of this is solved. " Markus jerks in surprise at the question. It feels as if Connor is asking him to meet with his parents.

" Will he be okay with meeting me? " He questioned carefully.

" Yeah, I think he wants to thank you. We all do. For what you've done for our equality. Thank you, Markus. " Connor brought both of his hands to grasp Markus's hand as he gazed down at their now white hands.

" You're most very welcome. I'm happy that he felt gratitude towards me. And, I also wanted to thank you for being by my side during our escape. " Markus grabs Connor's hands closer. As the distance between them narrows, Markus circles his hand around Connor and hugs him tightly. Connor gasps in surprise but calms down at the gentleness he received from Markus. Connor, being the airhead he is, enjoys the hug and hugs him back—patting him softly.

" You're warm. How could this be? We Androids do not generate warmth from our body. Perhaps it's our skin temperature? " Connor questions in curiosity. Markus smiles softly before replying.

" Perhaps it's because of our realization that we are alive. We express emotions, we decide our own decisions like humans do. Therefore, our body and mind are starting to work like them, wouldn't you think so? " Markus reasons in thoughtful tone, glancing at Connor when he finished his sentence. Connor sparkles at his theory.

" As illogical as it sounds I think that's possible. And I would love to experience being alive, just like humans. " Connor comments in eagerness.

" But we are alive, we are free. You know that." Markus points out softly, gently nuzzling his fingers on Connor's dark brown hair.

" Yeah, I know now. Thank you for helping me realize who I truly am, Markus. " Connor smiles sincerely, moving back from the hug but was still in a close distance. Markus chuckles softly.

"You deserve it more than anybody else." He nodded confidently, earning a light giggle from Connor.

They stayed together the whole night, warming each other's body continuously. Perhaps, they could go on another outing after buying Connor some more clothes to wear. Connor liked the idea. Maybe, Markus could invite Connor to live with him in Carl's Mansion—after all, the inheritance was signed after Markus's name. Markus decides to follow this suggestion later. But for now, they would just enjoy each other's warmth until the time is up.

Omake :

" Hey Kara? " Alice said quietly, catching Kara's attention.

" Yes Alice? " Kara tentatively answers her.

" Are they both hugging each other? " Alice points slightly at the two figure. Kara followed her gaze and smiles at the sight.

" Yes they are. Just like us right now. " Kara replies, eyes softening at Connor's and Markus's comfortable position.

" Do you mean they loved each other like we do? " Alice wonders curiously. Kara hums in response.

" Yes… But in their case, it's in a different way. You'll understand when you're older. " Kara smiles gently, brushing her fingers softly against Alice's cheek. Alice understands her statement, giving her a small nod.

Kara stares at the two guys in love in front of her, sighing in relief.

' _Boys will forever be boys. Take care of each other you two. '_ She smiles sincerely.

Ahh… These two are so cute, my heart hurts from all the fluff. But all in all, I hope you enjoyed this short One shot. One of the reasons why I'm making this short is because I'm working on a Monster One shot about… something. I'm already halfway through but had to do so. Much. Editing.

For the readers from Seven Miracles – I'm still working on it, but not as fast since I'm currently handling the Monster One shot. Don't worry, when I finished that Mon shot I'll go straight back to Seven Miracles— _those babies need me!_

Maybe when I have the inspiration, I might continue writing a MarCon fanfiction.

Thank you so much for reading this short One shot! I hope you like it!


End file.
